1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination toy chest and table, having a top lid which serves as a desk top, and which lid is pivoted at one end to be movable between a closed position and an open position.
2. The Prior Art
The Black U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,431 discloses a cabinet housing having a cabinet top which serves as both a closure for an upper compartment and as a table top for supporting articles for the convenience of a bed patient. The cabinet top is pivoted to move between an open and a closed position with respect to the cabinet housing. The Gleitsman U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,509, and the Tonning et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,393 each show pivotable cabinet tops. The Woody U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,112, the Parnell et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,431, the Wassell U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,890, and the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,338, show a variety of cabinets with movable tops.